


Well Trained House Cat

by Shadoewazhere



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Only a small bit of Mahiru x Kuro, Spoilers up to vol. 8, Time Travel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadoewazhere/pseuds/Shadoewazhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fighting with that damn 'magician', Belkia, a certain spell that he casts sends Kuro and Mahiru to a time where the war already was fought. Snow Lily offers to assist them in returning to there time. But, they didn't expect the ones helping them would be their future selves. </p><p> </p><p>Cliché, I know. But this is just a story for me to write with out the rough draft. Saying that, there will be mistakes, but I'll try and fix as many as I can catch. Also, I've only just finished reading vol. 7 of Servamp, so bare with me if the past Kuro and Mahiru are ooc. But, their future selves are supposed to be ooc, so keep that in mind if your going to yell at me for the characters not acting like themselves. And there will be some hints of Mahiru x Kuro, but it won't be the main focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  Kuro was standing in front of Mahiru, impaled for about the hundredth time on one of Belkia's swords. Belkia suddenly backed away form Kuro and pulled out the sword.

  "Thank you! I appreciate your stay for the show! Now for the main act." Belkia yelled, "These two shall disappear!"

  A pink gas began to rise from the ground and surround the eve and servamp.

  "Kuro, what is this?" Mahiru yelled.

  "How should I know?" _Typical answer_.   
   
  Before Mahiru could retort, he blacked out.

========================

  The duo both woke up in front of a familiar home, Misono's. Mahiru frowned at Kuro as he made no effort to get up while he sat up.

  "Oh."

  Mahiru looked up to see Lily standing in front of them.

  "Now how did you two get here?" the blonde asked.

  "Well, Belkia somehow sent us here." Mahiru answered.

  "Well, it appears you've been sent to a different time. It's been about five years since Belkia has been around."

  "Different time! How can you tell we're from a different time?" Mahiru asked.

  "You two couldn't be more different now." Lily explained. "But, we should focus on getting you back to the time you came from as soon as possible. I know someone who can help." Lily said and began leading the way, away from the house. What slightly worried Mahiru was that Kuro had said nothing since arriving, not even a sigh. But he brushed it off as shock or something like that.

  It was a longer walk than the pair had expected. They both let out a long breath of relief when Snow Lily finally stopped in front of a rather large house. To Mahiru's surprise, there was a cat that looked just like Kuro lounging on the fence. Mahiru then registered that it was dark outside, which was why Kuro and Lily could walk comfortably outside. Had it been dark when they first arrived there? The cat seemed to be glaring at him and Kuro, but it couldn't be future Kuro though. If it was, did Kuro have a new master in this time?

  "Hello, Kuro. I was hoping that my dearest friend could bring these two boys back to there right time." Lily spoke. Future Kuro jumped of the white fencing and padded toward the door. When he was inside, the gate opened for the three to pass through. 

  "Thank you!" Lily said. "Would you like to see how much different Kuro is, Mahiru?" Lily whispered. It was apparently supposed to be a rhetorical question of some kind because when they were inside the dim house, Lily swung his scythe at a shadow covered figure, sending a beam of magic toward them. The magic was blocked my a now human Kuro. Blood splattered against the white tile.

  "My master shall not be hurt as long as I'm around." he spoke and stood up straight.

  "I was just demonstrating how much you've changed. How about I show them some more?" Lily said, preparing to strike again. Kuro bared his teeth and readied himself as well.

  "Come, Kuro." The still shadowed figure ordered. Kuro immediately returned to a cat and seated himself on his masters shoulder.

  "Why did you bring them to me?" he asked.

  "I know you're one for magic, so I figured you could bring them back." Lily explained. "Do you know of such a spell?"

  "Not off the top of my head. But if there's one to bring them here I know there's one to take them back. They'll stay here tonight and we'll look through the library tomorrow." The Eve answered and turned toward the hall behind him. Kuro jumped off his shoulder and walked in front of him.

  "Hey! Just who are you?And don't act like your all powerful! And I don't care if your Kuro's new Eve, why don't you pick a different name for him, I called him Kuro first!" Mahiru yelled after the figure. The Eve stopped in front of the doorway and looked at Mahiru. The teen looked angry and had his lead in his hands.

  "On the contrary." he said before Mahiru whipped the broom toward him and sent a blast of magic, the same color as the broom, toward the other. Kuro jumped into action as he blocked yet another attack from hitting his eve.

  "Oh, I forgot to let you drink after you blocked Lily. If we're going to fight, heal yourself first." The figure said and held an uncovered arm to Kuro's mouth. The servamp gently sunk his teeth into his masters arm and drank until his wounds started to close. A thick black chain connected Kuro to his master, his Eve held a weapon as well as the chain.

  "Mahiru..." Kuro warned as the fifteen year old raised the broom again. That was the first thing he had said ever since they had gotten there. Before Mahiru could do any more damage, the future Kuro's eve held out a similar weapon and shouted some kind of chant. While the two were trying to decipher what the eve was saying, a blast of black magic sent them both flying into the wall.

  "We will speak in the morning. Your room will be the fifth door down the hall." the eve said and turned back toward the door with cat Kuro once again infront of him.

  Mahiru felt his Kuro grab his hand and pull him onto his feet.

  "Come on, I'm tired." Kuro whined, forgetting to unclasp his hand from Mahiru's.

  "Shut the hell up. Thanks, Lily." Mahiru said as he was pulled along by Kuro. Lily only smiled at the two. No wonder that bell hasn't broken yet.

 


	2. To Many Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future and past pairs begin looking through the library.
> 
>  
> 
> I also just read vol 7 of servamp since it came out Tuesday so I believe that's the equivalent to episode 10 or 11, that has nothing to do with the timing of this story though.

  Chapter 2

  Mahiru woke up in an extremely unfamiliar bed. It felt all to expensive to be his own. He felt Kuro curled up as a cat against his leg when he tried to move out of the bed. But his back immediately locked up, he groaned in pain. Kuro immediately morphed and placed a hand in Mahiru's back.

  "The impact on the wall must have done something to you." the servamp spoke. Mahiru only grimaced.

"If you plan on going back to your time soon, I suggest you get." Kuro's new eve was standing in the doorway, but his face hidden behind the door. He then left to the main room.

  Mahiru managed to make it to the main room, where they had first arrived, with the help of Kuro.   
   
  "So, how do you plan to get us back to our own time?" Mahiru asked. The eve still had his back to them

  "I don't know the spell off the top of my head, so we'll be searching through the library. Any more questions?" The eve asked. Mahiru hesitated.

  "Who are you?"

  "Me? Oh, you know." Mahiru could hear the smirk in his voice.

  "How the hell would I know?" Mahiru asked, beginning to get irritated. The eve slowly turned around and showed his face to the two for the first time. The pair gasped.

  "You still managed to leave all that hair out of the clip. You're a mess, Mahiru" Future Kuro sighed, carrying a familiar orange jacket. The servamp turned his eve back around and took the large black clip out of his eve's shoulder length hair and regathered the mop of hair. Once the light brown hair was folded back into the clip, Kuro slipped the orange jacket over his eve's shoulders.

_(A/N: If you've ever seen katekyo hitman reborn, the jacket situation is like Hibari's. I can't think of any characters that wear a jacket like that...)_

  "Well then, now that that's cleared up, it's best we start looking right away." Future Mahiru said. Kuro and Mahiru stared in awe as their future selves walked toward the hallway.

                                  ***

  Mahiru and Kuro hastily looked through books, eager to get back home.

  "You won't find the spell if you keep looking through the books like that." Future Kuro calls out. He was perched on top of the bookshelf their future selves were looking through.

The past pair looked over to the future pair and watched as they smoothly worked together. They both expertly searched through books as Kuro slipped another book from the bookshelf and handed it to his eve when Mahiru was finished. The eve did the same for his servamp.

"I suggest you re-read those books more carefully before you move on." Future Mahiru spoke, never taking his eyes off the book. Past Kuro groaned and curled up in his cat form.

"Come on, you want to get home to, right?" Kuro looked at Mahiru's pleading face, it seemed to reignite his energy. The vampire sighed and pushed himself up, now back to a human.

"Alright, let's get looking."

The future pair grinned at each other, future Kuro brushed his thumb against his eve's cheek.

"Let's hurry and get them home, 'kay?" Mahiru whispered. Kuro nodded and looked back to the book.  
  
                                    ***

Kuro's Servant grinned from the doorway of the library. He was very glad he had been betrayed by Tsubaki's other servants, he liked being the good guy rather than the bad guy.


	3. Missing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume 8 is out and I'm super happy about it so I've just met new characters such as Tsurugi, so they'll be added at some point. Just remember I haven't watched the anime, I've only read the manga which is still being updated in English.

Volume 8 is out and I'm super happy about it so I've just met New characters such as Tsurugi, so they'll be added mentioned at some point. Just remember I haven't watched the anime, I've only read the manga which is still being updated in English.

Chapter 3

  "What are you doing hiding back there?" Mahiru asked, his hair swinging slightly as he looked to the door way, "Come help."

  The past duo looked toward what appeared to be future Belkia. What threw them off was the fact that he seemed to be dressed down. The white suit and hat were nowhere to be seen, instead a modernized version replaced it. A white unfit jacket and white jeans were paired with pink boots, the same shade as his now shorter hair. He pushed his striped glasses up and smiled sheepishly.

  "Hello, sorry to cause you this trouble." he waved. He seemed more civilized as well.

  "What should I help with?" he asked, walking toward the future pair.

  "Start with the bookshelf over there and work your way over. We're looking for   
Tempus Itinerantur." Belkia nodded and walked to where he was pointed to.

  "Why is he here?" Past Mahiru whispered to his future self .

  "Tsubaki and his servants betrayed him and left him beaten and bloodied. After we found him, he agreed to become Kuro's servant and aided us in the feud." Mahiru was surprised to hear this, but he continued to look through the books.   
                                   ***  
  The sun had set, every book had been pulled off it's shelf, every book had it's pages scanned over by a pair of eyes, all but the book being searched for.

  "Belkia," Future Mahiru called, pulling a pad of paper from inside his jacket, "take this to Mikuni. Make sure he knows to bring the book here as soon as it's found." Mahiru ordered, holding out note for the vampire. Belkia plucked the paper from him and disappeared the same way his past self would have. 

  "It seems you'll be staying longer than expected." Future Kuro spoke. Mahiru sighed and leaned on the bookshelf behind him, taking the clip from his hair. He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and pushed it to the side.   
    
  "If you'd like something to eat, the kitchen is through the other door in the main room. I'll be going to bed."

  The past duo watched the themselves walk out of the library door. Something about both of their demeanors worried Mahiru. Kuro seemed to notice.  
    
  "Hey, don't worry. We'll get back home." Mahiru smiled at his servamp.

  "Thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any kind of mistakes, please tell me! I won't be offended, I promise.


End file.
